nicegirlprojectfandomcom-20200214-history
NICE GIRL Project!
NICE GIRL Project! (NICE GIRL プロジェクト！), often shortened as NGP, is a joint project between Tanabe Agency, Space Craft Group, , and , created by on October 15, 2007. NICE GIRL Project! began full-time activities in April 2008. The NICE!! fanclub was shut down in late March 2012. NICE GIRL Project! was shut down altogether on November 16, 2014, resulting in all the members being let go from their contracts. were transferred to and changed their name to Ciao Bella Cinquetti. Current Members A list of members that still remained when NICE GIRL Project! was shut down in late 2014. Current Groups * (THE ポッシボー) (transferred to ) **Morozuka Kanami (諸塚香奈実) **Hashimoto Aina (橋本愛奈) **Akiyama Yurika (秋山ゆりか) **Okada Robin Shouko (岡田ロビン翔子) **Goto Yuki (後藤夕貴) Current Soloists *Tokki (とっきー) Current Kenshuusei *NICE GIRL Project! Kenshuusei (NICE GIRL プロジェクト！研修生) **Ogata Risa (小片リサ) (transferred to ) **Nagisa (なぎさ) (transferred to ) **Nakamura Natsumi (中村菜摘) **Natsuki (なつき) **Hirose Ayaka (廣瀬彩海) (transferred to ) **Inoue Rei (井上玲音) (transferred to ) **Noa (ノア) **Shimoda Yuna (下田優奈) **Zukkii (ズッキー) **Wacchan (わっちゃん) **Noguchi Miyu (野口美結) **Saito Riho (齋藤栞帆) **Kojima Juri (児島寿理) **Yamazaki Moka (山崎萌花) **Mayuka (茉由花) **Aoki Moeka (青木萌華) **Ishibashi Yuka (石橋優香) **Horie Kizuki (堀江葵月) (transferred to ) **Honma Noyuri (本間のゆり) **Shimano Momoko (島野萌々子) (transferred to ) **Hayashi Ayuka (林歩楓) **Yokoo Rio (横尾莉緒) **Nagata Momoko (永田桃子) **Masuda Maiko (増田苺子) Current Jukusei *Suzuka Chuusuke (鈴華ちゅーすけ) Former Members Former Groups *NICE GIRL Myu (ナイスガールμ) *GTT Club (GTT倶楽部) *MM Gakuen Gasshoubu (ＭＭ学園 合唱部) Former Soloists *Sari (サリー) *Kafumio (何文櫻; graduated December 2008) *Peach (ピーチ; graduated September 2010) *Karen (カレン; graduated September 2010) Former Canary Club *Rippon (りっぽん; graduated January 2009) *Eri~na (えり～な; graduated June 2009) *Ucchi (うっちぃ; graduated March 2010) *Okkyan (おっきゃん; graduated May 2011) *Macchan (まっちゃん; graduated May 2011) Former THE Possible * (大瀬楓; graduated August 2009) Former GTT Club *Hatano Wakaba (幡野わかば) *Katou Karen (加藤カレン) *Sasazuka Shiori (笹塚しおり) *Kozuka Marina (小塚真里奈) Former Kenshuusei *Kozuka Marina (小塚真里奈) (マリーナ; Marina) *Nakane Ai (中根あい) (あいぽん; Aipon) *Nakane Yui (中根由衣) (ゆい姉ぇ;Yuinee) *Hoyumi (歩弓) (グッチー; Gucchii) *Kuramon (くらもん) *Miichan (みーちゃん) *Kiniinya (きにーにゃ) *Kakki (カッキー) *Katsuta Reimi (勝田麗美) *Konno Rina (今野梨奈) *Sasazuka Shiori (笹塚しおり) *Oshikiri Sayaka (押切さやか) *Okada Sayana (岡田沙耶奈) *Gundo Miyu (郡戸美有) *Akahane Tsubura (赤羽つぶら) *Sato Maria (佐藤麻莉亜) *Yuihara Sachi (油井原幸) *Kuwata Nozomi (桑田望) *Sakaue Mayu (坂上麻優) *Yamashita Mizuki (山下瑞樹) *Yamada Ayumi (山田歩美) (やまだあゆみ) *Kuwamoto Ryo (桑元稜) *Kuniyasu Mana (國安愛菜) *Terao Yumi (寺尾優美) *Chiba Sayaka (千葉彩花) *Minorin (みのりん) *Bunchan (ぶんちゃん) *Kanon (かのん) *Harun (はるん) *Nacchan (なっちゃん) *Momocchi (ももっち) *Ishizuka Miku (石塚未来) *Fujisawa Niina (藤澤新奈) *Fujita Ayaka (藤田彩加) *Chiba Azusa (千葉あずさ) *Koyama Rio (小山梨織) *Asahina Mirai (朝比奈みらい) *Kitagawa Mei (北川芽韻) *Okamura Airi (岡村藍利) *Ono Haruka (小野はるか) *Kanno Mako (菅野真子) *Ogawa Haruka (小川花佳) Discography DVDs *2007.12.19 あぁ　女子合唱部～栄光のかけら～ (Aa Joshi Gasshou bu ~Eikou no Kake ra~) *2008.02.28 NICE GIRL プロジェクト！　THE ポッシボーとキャナァーリ倶楽部の秘密 (NICE GIRL Project! THE Possible to Canaria Club no Himitsu) *2008.05.17 THE ポッシボー　初単独ライブ２００８春～横浜☆恋のキャッチボー～ (THE Possible Hatsu Tandoku Live 2008 Haru ~Yokohama ☆ Koi no Catchable~) *2008.05.24 キャナァーリ倶楽部ライブ２００８春　～横浜キャナリアダイヤモンド～ (Canaria Club Live 2008 Haru ~Yokohama Canaria Diamond~) *2008.12.21 2008夏　ナイスガールプロジェクト！エモーショナルライブ～ミラクル　セクシー　ダイナマイト～ (2008 Natsu Nice Girl Project! Emotional Live ~Miracle Sexy Dynamite~) *2009.01.30 THE ポッシボー 2008秋～SEXY ジェネレーション～ (THE Possible 2008 Fall ~SEXY Generation~) *2009.02.27 キャナァーリ倶楽部 2008秋～渋谷でキラキララ～ (Canary Club 2008 Fall ~Shibuya de Kirakirara~) *2009.07.04 THE ポッシボーライブ2009春～幸せの形　感謝の形～ (THE Possible Spring 2009 ~Shiawase no Katachi Kansha no Katachi~) *2009.12.25 ナイスガールプロジェクト！2009 SUMMER LIVE～ナイスバケーション！～ (NICE GIRL Project! 2009 SUMMER LIVE ~Nice Vacation!~) *2010.02.17 めちゃモテ文化祭ライブ (Mecha Mote Bunkasai Live) External Links *Official Site *Official Blog *TNX, Tanabe Agency, Inc., Space Craft Group, Up-Front Group Ltd. * Category:2007 Additions Category:2014 Departures Category:TNX Category:NICE GIRL Project!